Just One Bite
by SashaTempest
Summary: In an altered universe Low Shoulder has kidnapped Needy instead of Jennifer Checks. Discovering what Low Shoulder has done to taint her small town Jennifer sets out a seek and destroy mission with the help of an unlikely ally in classmate Collin Gray.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jennifers Body in any type of form. Its owned and copyrighted by its respected owners.

**Summary**: Our ghoulish nightmare beginning in an altered universe of Jennifers Body. What would've happened if the grungrey rock-band named Low Shoulder had abducted Needy instead of Prom Queen Jennifer? Jennifer is going to discover this riding in a rollercoaster of emotions as she searches for a way to save her best friend.

**Author**: Hiya guys. This is a first fanfiction attempt at a spin off of Jennifers Body one of my favorite horror movies. I am warning you a head of time it won't be all complete blood, gore, violence and angst! There will be a good dose of those things but not until future chapters.

Thank you, Sasha.

**Jennifer Checks** eye's snapped open to a rude awakening. Bright lights greeted the worn out Cheerleader as her conscious remained completely in the opposite darkness. What were these lights beaming down at her...had she not made it out of the violent fire after all? Jennifer wondered thinking she could be in Heaven, which was even more of an odd idea. If anyone of their students at Devil's Kettle high school went too Heaven after their local towns bar burned down to ashes...that person would be-

'' Needy!'' The Cheerleader cried out images of her petite built best friends face flashing across her conscious. Had those creeps taken her Needy instead of Jennifer! With realization smacking her across her cheekbones she could only imagine, what they'd be intending on doing at this moment. Feeling like she was coming back from the dead instead a state of acoma; Jennifer's blurred vision cleared up, her eyes becoming more focused and observing the familair settings of a hospital patients room.

Hospitals were for golddiggers and other rich people who could afford a benefits package-what was she doing in a hospital. Her head beginning to pound in a drum beating like rhythum Jennifer released a hiss through her teeth; she gripped onto fistfuls of her midnight black curled hair. Her black painted fingers twitched making her becoming aware that there were straps wrapped around her tiny wrists, restraining her from attempt movement.

Alright just what the Hell had she done to deserve being handcuffed? thought Jennifer previous events of last nights tragic situation were utterly blocked out. Her broken mind attempting on recalling things and only receiving vague images in response-this day was coming off to a total amazing start. Then suddenly Jennifer could hear sounds of chains click-clacking again'st eachother outside of her rooms front door. Jennifer paused any movement and considered lieing back down and playing unsconscious teenager again not wanting to be discovered awake.

Surprisingly enough the front door swung open and Collin Grey's head of tossled black hair peaked inside his expression one of curiosity at the Beauty Queens current condition. How much more stranger could this get? If anyone she expected to visit here is her parents and Needys boyfriend Chip. Why wasn't Chip coming to see where Needy went missing! Jennifer wanted to release a frustrated scream.

None of this was right.

'' Hey, Jenni. I came to see how you were doing. '' announced Collin fully opening the front door and it shocked the Cheerleader to find him, grasping a bouqet of roses in one hand. They were wrapped up in plastic paper that was tied in place by a large bright-yellow bow; she could smell their intense aroma from where she lay. Jennifer couldn't believe it! He'd gone through all that trouble to make her feel better? She started feeling her eyes burning a sign of beginning tears but she blocked them out; she didn't more of anyones sympathy.

'' H-hey Collin thanks for coming to see me. Do you know exactly how I got here?'' asks Jennifer she moved a little aside to allow him seating room at the edge of her bed. Collin shook his head in response taking her gestures as cue that he was allowed closer. '' No but we've been hearing about the wildfire break out all morning and afternoon. '' The Gothic teen started his chains bouncing again'st his black colored pants as he plopped down next to Jennifer. '' They even shut classes down for the students, they say hardly anyone made it out of the aftermath.'' He paused for a moment giving Jennifer her overly fraganted bouqet of roses which she gladly accepted with a pretending smile for him.

'' Collin do you know if m-m-my Needys okay, she had survived the fire too.'' says Jennifer tone in her voice cracking a bit tears threatening to escape even more. Dammit why couldn't she let it out without having feeling embarrassed? He probably thought her cold hearted for not bursting into tears but she needed be strong for Needy and him. Collin's eyes appeared to have gone from dark chocolate brown to being over shadowed by a darkness Jennifer had never seen before. Almost bringing goosebumps to her arms.

'' Collin...''

The young teenager shook his head frantically he looked away from Jennifer. '' I' am sorry Jennifer. They are searching everywhere around the burned down bar and barely found any bones hiding underneath the damage. From whats being going on around campus Needy's Mother is having a search party out there right now. She didn't show up to school at all. ''

Then Collin's story trailed off his own eyes becoming moisturized. Though not afraid of showing his sensitive nature he allowed streams of tears flowing down his strawberry red flushed cheeks. His story of Needys out of the blue disappearance confirmned Jennifers suspicious-she knew exactly where their blonde haired friend went.

If nothing else Jennifer silently vowed once they released her from these confunded restraints she was going after that douchebag rock band for stealing her precious best friend! They were not touching a strand of blonde hair on Needys head. No matter what, even if it was the last thing she accomplished.

To Be Continued.


End file.
